Claimed
by kag-15-neko
Summary: All Kagome wanted was to do the right thing for Rin and her group. Who would have known she would have been screwed in the process? Who would have thought the mighty Sesshomaru would have been able to make her life even more complicated...
1. Good idea?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters from the show.

Inuyasha: Damn right you don't.

Kagome: Sit Boy!

Jaken: Serves you right half-breed. You have just been _sat_ by your pathetic human!

Sesshomaru: Shut up or I'll kill you.

Jaken: Ha…Hai Lord Sesshomaru-Sama!

Me:…As I said. I do not own Inuyasha. Now on with the story!

OOO

Kagome sighed deeply as she continued to stare into the starless sky. She hated the fact that in her time there were too many street lights that ran close together so the sky in her world would never seem as clear as she knew it was at her other home. She would spend hours in the feudal era staring up at the constellations while she became consumed in her thoughts. That was her problem tonight, she had too many thoughts to focus on anything. She had told Inuyasha she had to come back so she could study and pass a few tests, which was true, but Kagome felt little need to actually concentrate on her work. She let out another long sigh before she rolled over on her side in the soft grass. Her brain was literally going through a melt down and Kagome had no control to stop it.

"This is ridiculous. I don't understand why Inuyasha is being such a jerk about them joining us. We need the extra help and Rin seriously needs to be near more human women. Me and Sango are the only one's Sesshomaru hasn't tried to kill for being around her. Shouldn't he be thankful he's even willing to help?"

Kagome shook her head as she glanced downward to the hardened floor. Her big doe eyes watching carefully as a tiny lady bug made its way up on a long thin blade of grass, before taking flight in the air.

"I think Inuyasha just needs some time. After all, wasn't he the one who thanked him for saving me? If Sesshomaru was all big and bad wouldn't he much rather watch me die than help? Plus…we can't forget Rin, can we?"

Kagome smiled at her own little speech as she thought back to the day when another incarnation of Naraku's had attacked. If Sesshomaru hadn't stepped in, they would have all been goners.

Flashback:

"_Sango! Look where your going. Their coming from the sky!"_

_Kagome screamed while dodging a few pieces of fallen earth. She wasn't sure when the attacker got there, but she was not liking the way things started to unfold. Inuyasha had ran into the fight with little to no thought which unfortunately had caused the demon to use a strange, yet effective attack on the group. Who knew that Naraku had the brains to actually conjure up an incarnation who had the ability to multiply all over the place? Their luck really did stink._

"_Kagome duck!" She barely heard the command from the tired monk before Kagome dropped to the ground. The battle had not even started but fifteen minutes ago and already the group seemed to panic. Inuyasha was the only one who stayed oblivious to the danger they had all fallen in. _

"_Kagome grab Shippo and leave the grounds. We can take this creep." The youma laughed harder as he swung another well toned arm in the hanyou's way. His razor sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight. _

"_Naraku had told me to let no one escape. Now you will all die at the hands of me, Kimishi O'Tabuya!" Kagome could only glare daggers at the gigantic ape. His dark purple skin reminded her of an angry miasma, just waiting to suffocate its unfortunate victims. She wanted to do nothing but vomit at how much it reminded her of Naraku._

"_Hit the mark!"_

_Purification power shot through the air, before the arrow hit the demon on it's right shoulder. The young miko was happy to see the displeasure that made its way onto the youkai's face, before he retaliated with a blast of a green oozing ball of energy. Kagome gulped in fear as she notice the ball coming right at her small form._

'_Everyone is so busy fighting the copies that there is no way anyone could make it to me in time.'_

_Kagome started to shake with an uncontrollable fear as she continued to stand protectively over her adopted kitsune. There was no way Naraku was going to lay a finger on Shippo while she was there._

"_Kagome! Get out of here!" Inuyasha's voice was laced with pure terror as he could only watch his best friend stay still as a statue in harms way. He knew that from where he stood, with his half-demon speed, there was no way he could get to her in time._

"_Ahhh!"_

_The team froze in their spots as the blood curdling cry reached all their ears. Sango dug her nails into her fury companion while Miroku tried his best to control his shaking legs._

"_KAGOME!" _

_Inuyasha cursed as the dust around the girl had finally settled, praying that somehow their friend had made it to a safe location before the object was able to hit its target. Inuyasha's eyes lost its redness as a figure stood tall and strong in front of their shivering companion. Inuyasha's half-brother glared angry daggers his way while the incarnation could only scoff at the new guest._

"_Half-breed. Why is it you leave what is yours with no protection? Are you truly that worthless?" _

_Kagome knew that once Sesshomaru uttered his words Inuyasha would lose the rest of his patience. She, however, could not stop the tears of gratitude that had already started to make its way down her dirt-splattered face. She could not be more happy at the Western Lord's presence. Sesshomaru paid her no mind as he continued to walk towards Inuyasha, purposely ignoring her friends and illusions that had been made by Naraku's true abomination. Sesshomaru could not be more disgusted by the display of weak human fighting. They were in his way and they would pay for it, one way or another._

"_Sesshomaru…What the hell do you think yo…"_

"_Silence half-breed. You are trying my patience." _

_With smooth grace, Sesshomaru slowly lifted up his sword before quickly slashing it in the wind. A swarm of power shot straight at the confused demon, before quickly tearing it to shreds. The group looked on in amazement while Inuyasha just folded his arms in a stubborn fashion. Refusing to let his sibling know that he was also somewhat impressed. _

"_Keh. I don't know why you are even here, but I guess I can at least thank you. If you didn't show up Kagome would have been a goner."_

_Kagome smiled gently at her companion, before glancing bravely at the powerful Taiyouka before them. Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge the appreciation. _

"_Sesshomaru-Sama! You were going to fast." _

_Soon the little kid that hung around Sesshomaru for nearly a year ran onto the scene with a tired toad demon close behind. Their fire-breathing friend sat under a tall oak tree, not to far away from where they stood on the field. Ah-Un's eyes never strayed away from the little girl's skipping form._

"_Rin. I told you to not follow until I returned."_

_The coldness in his voice made Kagome want to retreat back a few steps, but Rin gave him no mind. She beamed another bright smile before turning to face the kneeling priestess on the muddy ground._

"_Hello Kagome-Sama. You look tired. Are you OK?" _

_Kagome chuckled at the girl's innocence before nodding her head, answering the small question. There was always a feeling that Rin gave Kagome every time they made contact and it made the young woman feel filled with warmth and happiness. It was a good thing they had ran into each other, after the battle had been over._

"_Rin-Chan are you still traveling with Lord Sesshomaru this late at night? Is that a good thing to do when it is so dark?" _

_Concern etched its way onto Kagome's face, but Rin just shrugged it all off. She had no fears of the dark, as long as her Sesshomaru-Sama was nearby to protect her._

"_No Kagome-Sama. Sesshomaru-Sama takes really good care of Rin. As long as Sesshomaru-Sama is near, than I have nothing to worry about!" _

_Kagome didn't miss the tiny glance Sesshomaru spared his young ward and soon came to a great thought. After all, why not camp together if they were already together to begin with?_

"_Hey, I know! Since it is getting late and we are all here, why don't we all stay together tonight? There is a river not to far from here so it would be perfect for a place to set up camp. If we must depart, it would be easier to do it in the morning. Lord Sesshomaru might be able to protect you in the dark, but you are still a little girl and little girl's need their sleep. Especially little human girls…"_

_Kagome knew she was rambling on, but she thought if she mentioned it to be in Rin's best interest then the dog demon would feel like he would have no choice, but to accept the invitation. Inuyasha mentally groaned once he realized what Kagome was saying. He hated being in his brother's presence for just a few minutes, there was no way he would stay beside him for few hours! The girl truly wanted to get back at him for that visit with Kikyou a few weeks ago. He knew this was his punishment._

"_Whatever. I highly doubt that his grea…"_

"_That is acceptable."_

_Mouths hung open while Kagome pinched herself to assure she was not dreaming. If Sesshomaru agreed without any need of pleading, then Kagome guessed she did a good job at pointing out her reasons. Inuyasha grunted in annoyance, but was smart to silence his complaining. The group all joined together on the field and as if they were walking to a grave site, they each walked towards the riverside in total silence. Kagome hated the tension that hung high in the air around them and almost wished she hadn't suggested them staying together. One small glance at Rin convinced her it was worth it._

_/_

_Morning broke and the group prepared themselves for another long day of travel. Kagome cheerfully tended to the needs of Rin and Shippo while Sesshomaru watched with mild interest. _

"_You know…it would be best if Rin did stay around us a little more often. She is a growing girl and soon she will need another girl to confide in." Kagome whispered quietly as she watched Rin run off in a game of 'tag your it' with Shippo. Sesshomaru kept his head high, staring at the passing clouds._

"_Rin is mine."_

_Kagome cocked a brow._

"_I never meant to state she wasn't Sesshomaru-Sama. I just meant to give you helpful suggestions. I know very well that you are more than capable of taking great care of her, but like last night…Rin, as a human child, needs a sufficient amount of sleep. We do not work like youka and most would pass out if they didn't at least get a few hours of rest each night. Shippo is a demon and yet I still make sure he gets his sleep. Rin is no different."_

"_Hn. I had told Rin to stay until my return."_

"_Yes, but Rin doesn't see Jaken as a strong leader and so will still have a need to follow you if you are gone for long periods of time. Especially in the dark…I know that even I still get frightened when Inuyasha leaves me alone in the darkened woods. Even if Shippo is with me, it just makes me even more scared knowing that if something were to happen my son could also get hurt." _

"_So the half-breed leaves you alone at night a lot then?" _

_Kagome nearly cursed as her cheeks flushed to the shade of a pink rose. Sesshomaru caught her fast reaction, before turning his view back to the sky._

"_Sometimes…Trust me Sesshomaru-Sama, even though Rin knows that you will take good care of her, if she is left alone in the dark fears could easily consume her. It isn't a good thing for a small child to go through…"_

"_Hn."_

_Sighing, Kagome wasn't sure where the conversation was taking her, but she was happy that she had actually managed to have a conversation with the great Prince._

'_Even if I was the main one talking, he still didn't threaten my life so that's a plus!'_

"_Kagome! We need to be leaving now."_

_Inuyasha walked up to the pair, not wasting the opportunity to glare at his elder brother. Sesshomaru gave him his infamous scowl before turning his back to him, preparing to fetch his ward._

"_Sesshomaru-Sama! Me and Shippo were wondering and would it be OK if we all traveled for awhile together? You wanted to head to the castle and they are kind of going in the same direction. We can just leave whenever they turn on a different path. Please, Sesshomaru-Sama?" _

_Rin gave the demon one of her brilliant smiles before Sesshomaru turned his gaze to stare at the young miko who was now standing at a more closer distance to his idiotic half-brother. His scowl only deepened as he remembered the young woman's words._

"_Hn."_

"_Really? Thank you so much Sesshomaru-Sama! Did you hear that Kagome-Sama? We don't have to say bye yet after all!" _

_Kagome gave her small friend a smile to show her happiness, trying to ignore the frustrated man beside her. She inwardly cringed at the thought of having to hear Inuyasha's mouth for the rest of the day. _

_Sesshomaru continued to ignore them as the others walked over to hear about the change in plans. Rin was happy and that was all he could care about. Kagome cursed her run of bad luck as Inuyasha had already decided to open his big mouth._

End Flashback:

Kagome rolled her eyes as she thought about the fight that erupted between her and the half-demon. It of course ended up with her giving him an endless round of sit commands and a throbbing headache which had formed, threatening to engulf her. She made a grunting noise as she turned back onto her back to stare into the blanket of blackness that hovered above her. She could all but hope when she returned the next day everyone would still be well and breathing.

_OO _

This would be my first Sesshomaru and Kagome fic without it being a crossover. I hope you guys enjoyed! R&R


	2. Bad luck

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters from the show.

Sesshomaru: That is correct.

….Where did the half-demon go?

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not bother with stupid questions.

…

Sesshomaru: Hn.

OOO

Kagome heaved her heavy yellow bag over the lip of the well as she clumsily pulled herself upwards, only to fall hard to the ground. She scoffed as she sat on her sore bottom, wondering as to where her 'protector' was.

"Probably sleeping in a tree I bet. Shesh, I know he was mad, but the least he could have done was to be to greet me! I'm actually on time for once…"

Sighing deeply, the raven-haired woman gave a slight snort before standing up and grabbing her annoying burden. She hated carrying her book-bag everywhere she went, but it was the only thing that could fit all her essentials for her friends' travels.

"Kagome-Sama! It's so nice to see your back already."

Kagome glanced down at the smiling face that greeted her. Rin stood beside her adopted son who looked just as happy to see her. She shook away the terrible thoughts of hanyou slaughtering as she kneeled down to properly say hello to her two friends.

"I hope you two have been having fun while I was away. Shippo where is Inuyasha? Lord Sesshomaru-Sama didn't 'accidentally' dispose of him while I was gone had he?"

Shippo opened his mouth in reply, but an irritated growl beat him to it. Kagome inwardly cringed as she stood up to meet her not so happy ally. Inuyasha looked more than annoyed by her lack of confidence in him.

"Excuse me? So not only do you let his o'l so mighty self hang around us along with his stupid pets, but now your saying that he can actually kill me? So then you would much rather have him save your sorry a…"

"Hold it! Inuyasha you really need to watch your language around the children! I tell you…If I so ever hear a nasty word fall from Shippo's mouth you will be sat for weeks! Do I make myself clear? And another thing…"

"Gah, nock it off Kagome! Look all I'm trying to say is that…"

"Well it seems that everything is back to normal. Welcome back Lady Kagome!"

Kagome smiled, happy that their little argument had been interrupt as the rest of their comrades came into view. All following Sesshomaru of course. Kagome nearly rolled her eyes at how regal he looked. If she didn't know any better she would have really thought something had been shoved up his ass.

'_Not that anyone would live after that terrible assault on his person. However, he surely acts like its been done…And apparently never been removed either.'_

Kagome had to stifle a giggle as Sesshomaru stared irritated at her. She knew he didn't approve fully about her stopping their travels just so she could have a little time for her studies, but it's not she wanted to go back just to work. She was sure he would have went on without them if it wasn't for Rin's constant pleads. She wasn't sure if she should have been grateful to the girl so she could have more time with her or annoyed because now _he_ was the one they answered too.

"Come. We wasted too much time for your petty needs."

Turning swiftly, Sesshomaru didn't even glance their way while the group seemed to glare at his backside. Kagome looked over at Sango who merely shrugged before following after him with Miroku and Kirara at her side. Kagome groaned while she practically drug an infuriated Inuyasha with her to join the others.

'_So annoyed definitely wins over being grateful. Who does he think he is anyways?'_

"Isn't this great Lady Kagome-Sama? Ah-Un looks very happy to be walking again!"

Kagome spared the joyful girl a glance as her and Shippo rode on the two-headed dragons back happily. Jaken could do all but scowl at the scene. Kagome was beginning to wonder if the toad demon had any manners to show to others, besides Sesshomaru of course, at all. Sesshomaru was annoying, but Jaken was just plain exasperating! She hated how she always got stuck near the little whelp.

"This is so stupid. See here? This is all your fault for being so nice! You can't be sweet to everyone you know! This bad habit will get you killed someday…He just might be the one to do it too."

Rolling her brown eyes, Kagome glared daggers at the man by her side.

'_I always get stuck with the baka too. I just can't have any luck can I?'_

One drop…Two drops…Six drops…

"Look at that Shippo-kun! It's raining! Wow, its really starting to come down hard. How pretty…"

Kagome really wanted to just fall over and die.

"Do not drag your feet human. Sesshomaru-Sama will punish you for your weakness."

'_Why me?'_

OO

What do you think? Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	3. Alpha?

Short little drabble...Enjoy!

lll

"Move half-demon, before I make you."

It had only been but a few hours walk and already the two brothers had started having a petty disagreement. Kagome just wanted to sit her stubborn friend and chastise his arrogant half-brother, but she knew it would have been of no use. Neither were in the right frame of mind to listen to anything she or her companions had to say and it was really starting to eat at her nerves.

"I'm telling you we have to go _this_ way. It is the closest to both of our destinations and so it would save us more time!"

Grrr. "Impudent halfling, I know these lands as I do my own fortress. You are making an unwise decision and I will not be told to follow such."

"Damn it! No one said you should follow at all!"

The growling only grew louder as both brothers narrowed their eyes in raging anger. Kagome just shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't understand why it even matters who chooses which way we go as long as we keep going. Surely even if one trail is longer than the other we will still reach our destination."

"True Kagome, but you need to understand demon behavior. For canine yokai groups, they always see their members like a pack and in a pack there is always an alpha male. Inuyasha had always seen himself with such a position, but since Sesshomaru has now joined us for a short while, he is fighting him for that right."

Kagome looked at her friend in confusion while Sango offered her a reassuring smile. Shippo and Rin seemed to pay little attention since they were too interested at the battle that had been brewing with the two steaming brothers. Kagome silently wished she could be just as preoccupied since her brain was certainly going haywire at the moment.

"Alpha? Well since Sesshomaru has only joined for a little while wouldn't it just make sense for Inuyasha to back down just this once? I mean its not like it would be for too much longer anyways..."

"Even so...once a demon takes up the role as Alpha male than whether or not he is with the group for long, once ever in contact with said group the Alpha still pulls the reigns."

"Well we don't come into contact with him _that_ often anyways, so I still don't see the big deal! What on earth could it hurt?"

The two women almost squealed in surprise as Miroku sneaked up from behind and placed his hands upon their shoulders. He didn't even spare them a glance as he continued to watch the staring match between the occupied demons.

"Inuyasha's pride is what it would hurt my dearest Kagome. You see if Inuyasha ever did allow Sesshomaru to take the title as Alpha of our small group, not only do we have to answer to his commands but also _him_ as well. For once in Inuyasha's long life, he will have to actually listen to his elder brother without argument or restraint."

Understanding dawned on the small woman as she finally began to see why the two brothers were so intent on making the other submit. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had both stepped forward to one another until their noses were mere centimeters from the other. Sesshomaru was indeed taller than their hanyou companion, but Sesshomaru's head was titled downwards to stare at his brother in the eye. Neither seemed to want to break their contact as both their hands stayed firm at the hilt of their swords. Kagome mentally wondered if they were speaking to each other through their gazes alone.

"So who do you think will win the battle for the title then?"

Of course she was speaking to Sango and Miroku but it seemed that the kids have indeed been listening to bits and pieces of their conversation, because before either one could get an answer out Shippo and Rin had beat them to it.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

It came out in unison though Kagome doubted either had actually planned for it to. She couldn't help but giggle as Inuyasha's left eye began to get a very familiar twitch while Sesshomaru slowly began to smirk in his face.

Yes, Sesshomaru would indeed be the victor while Inuyasha sulked in a tall tree.

Kagome just wished it happened sooner than later since she was indeed getting restless. So she was the one who waisted time? She would definitely make Lord Sesshy eat those words!


	4. Strange

It was beginning to get dark and Kagome was becoming more irritated by the minute. She had volunteered to look for firewood for the camp and its not like she minded, however, she didn't know that when she set out to do just that a certain demon would trail behind. She could feel his heated gaze fall on her while she looked through twigs and logs to find thick dry wood for the fire. He never once graced her with his presence, but she would have been a moron to not have been able to feel his watching eyes.

"If you are so intent on coming with me then why not at least help me? I understand such things must fall beneath you, but if that is the case I see no reason for you to be here."

No answer followed and Kagome nearly kicked herself in agitation. Sesshomaru was a proud man and speaking so informally to him when they were obviously still on formal terms was her mistake entirely. How could she expect him to answer her when he thought himself too high for her person?

"Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me of my speech, but I am only curious. You are here when you really have no reason to be and have not stopped staring at me since we left the campsite. Is there something you wish to address?"

She was surprised at how easily the words went passed her lips while in fact her mind was in chaos. It infuriated her to know that the man had such a low view of her because she wasn't of noble blood or yokai for that matter. Could he really blame her because she was a middle class human? Was that truly so bad?

"What is the meaning in which you dress Miko. A woman of your station should be modest and yet you dress so immodestly. Do all women from your time dress like whores?"

The word was spoken so smoothly that Kagome could feel all patience in her break. It was as if all the air came rushing out of her body and left her in a dizzy mess.

_'Did he...did he just call me a WHORE?'_

She knew that her way of dress was strange in the feudal area, but how was that her fault? It wasn't as if she was brought up to wear the priestess garb all day and night or the village kimono's that are so commonly seen as they traveled. She was a modern woman and so dressed as such! He had absolutely no right to judge her way of presentation since he himself have never been to her home and time. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"Not that I mean any disrespect, _Lord_ Sesshomaru, but this is in fact how most school girl's dress around my age. It is _not_ seen as a whore's outfit, but rather a normal everyday teenagers school uniform. I understand as to why you may think such a thing since you are so used to women wearing long and layered kimono's but that is not as common in my era."

After she felt she had properly defended herself Kagome put on a triumphant smirk upon her face, just waiting to hear what words left the haughty demon next. When none came, Kagome was sure she had one the battle, but she was celebrating her victory to soon. For right before Sesshomaru had decided to make his exist his next few words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I see. So is wearing light pink under garments, also a normal teenager's preference of uniform? How strange..."

Red seeped fast into Kagome tight lipped face as realization of her position dawned on her. Sesshomaru had been behind her the whole time as she so graciously bent over to pick up small bits of wood under one of the giant trees. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome dropped all the wood she had gathered as she quickly pulled down her short green skirt to be sure she had left no more view for the demon male.

Sesshomaru didn't even glance her way as his ears stung in irritation once the miko let out a very loud, very shaking, scream.

_'Yes, strange indeed.'_


	5. Falling under

Normally Kagome would have looked the other way and just kept walking, but this was a bit too much. She was used to Inuyasha bossing her around, but just who did Sesshomaru think he was? She wasn't a small child and so she didn't deserve to be treated as such.

"It's water, not lava. I highly doubt a stream as is going to kill me."

Rolling her eyes Kagome made sure to step on each stone slowly, careful not to slip off into the running liquid underneath her. All she wanted to do was walk across to the other side of the forest to find some wild berries and fruit, but of course thats to much of a task for such a weak human girl. Sesshomaru made it quite clear before he left her and Rin alone that neither of them were to step foot into the flowing water, as if he would have known.

_'Actually, he probably would. The stupid dog would have to ask me once we returned and since he can smell lies, I would just be giving myself away. How irritating!'_

"Kagome-sama! Be careful on those rocks, Sesshomaru-sama will be very displeased if you missed a step."

Kagome didn't even have to turn around to know Rin had been smiling as she said her words. Her praise of the powerful yokai was almost getting to Kagome since she knew very well, Sesshomaru did not deserve such praise.

"Hai Rin-chan. You shouldn't worry of me though, I can take care of myself."

_'Not that it matters to Lord fluffy, I am a big girl now.'_

"Kagome-chan watch out!"

As soon as the young girl's cry reached her ears, Kagome was already slipping into the stream. Her left foot caused her to lose her balance as she fell face first into the cold wetness of the water. Getting not only her blouse soaked but her mouth full of it's cool freshness as well.

_'Ah and so the bad luck begins again!'_

Kagome opened her eyes in an attempt to look for the rivers surface, only to find out that she was getting pushed through it's rocky trail. Kicking her slender legs harder and moving her arms wider, the miko tried desperately to fight the rough current with little victory. Beyond aggravated, Kagome finally gave up as she refocused her target on instead reaching the top once again.

"Ahh!" Heaving hard, Kagome tried to blink the water out of her eyes while she tried to spot her tiny friend. Rin tried to run faster as she tried to catch up to the gasping woman.

"Kagome-chan! Sesshomaru-sama told you to be careful and now your running away from Rin! You need to come back here before you fall down into the rivers edge! Sesshomaru-sama would be very unhappy and so would this Rin!"

Once Rin's tiny screams registered into Kagome's brain, the miko was already scared silly. There was a waterfall at the end of the bank? Why didn't anyone tell her this!

"Rin...Rin-chan! Please get Inuyasha. I need Inuyasha!"

She wasn't sure if Rin had heard her over the raving current, but she had to at least try to get her words across. There was no way she could get out in time before she reached the end to the falling water!

_'Heck I can't even grab a hold of a large rock, how can I swim my way out of this?'_

"Kagome-chan!"

Trying in another attempt to reach Rin, Kagome opened her small mouth to let out another cry before a sharp pain shot her in her back, causing her to lose all of the breath left in her. The clear liquid of the river was the last thing she seen as her world faded into darkness.

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

–

Warmth engulfed her as small clips of chattered reached her damp ears. For a small second, Kagome wandered if she was in heaven and angels were hovering over her form, waiting for her to wake up into their wonderful world. Her heart began to race as the thought took over her mind, sending her body into a endless phase of shivers.

_'I have faced countless demons and bandits and yet a simple hit to the back while drowning in a small stream of water would be my demise. How is that for ironic?'_

She could feel her right eye twitch in irritation at her predicament. Her life really wasn't fair.

"Kagome-chan...Kagome-chan, Rin wants you to wake up now."

_'Rin? What is she doing in heaven...Oh no did she try to swim after me in an attempt to save me?'_

Fear took over Kagome as her eyes darted open to gaze at her surroundings. While she had expected to look upon beautiful figures in white robes, instead she came face to face with a teary-eyed human child and a bored looking inu-yokai. Sesshomaru looked as if contemplating to kill her where she laid, while Rin looked overly thrilled to see her come back to the living world.

"I...I'm not dead?"

It was meant to be a stern statement, but instead it left from her lips in an uncertain whisper. Rin giggled in happiness as she slung herself at Kagome's torso while Sesshomaru raised one manicured brow in curiosity.

"Is that why you disobeyed my orders Miko? You wish to die?"

His arrogance left her in a battle over herself as she struggled to keep her shivering lips shut before saying something she would undoubtedly regret. Rin seemed to pay neither of the two mind as she simply hugged her friend tighter to her tiny body.

"Rin-chan was so worried when she see you go under the water, but almost as soon as you disappeared, you reappeared with Sesshomaru-sama! Lord Sesshomaru even gave his own kimono top to Kagome-chan in an effort to keep Kagome-chan from getting a cold! Isn't Sesshomaru-sama the greatest! He saved Kagome-chan from the river."

If Kagome didn't know Rin she wouldn't have believed a word she said, even though the proof was looking at her straight in the face. While Sesshomaru still looked as regal as he always did, she had to admit it was different looking at him with just his inner layer kimono present. She gulped as she realized she actually owed the demon her life.

_'Even though he did threaten my life on a regular basis, I guess it does say something that he never actually killed me.'_

"You...you saved me?"

"Next time listen and maybe I wouldn't have to. Disobey me again and I will leave you to perish."

It wasn't at all sweet or comforting, but Kagome couldn't help but gift him with a grateful smile. Sesshomaru looked at her confusingly before he got up from his kneeling position and turned to leave the two alone on the forest floor.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I will return your Kimono back to you as soon as we reach camp!"

"You will wash it in the river before you ever attempt to give me what is mine drenched in your stench. I will expect you back by dawn and this time do not make the mistake of falling into the stream again. I will not come back."

Rin looked up in pure innocence as she watched Kagome's bright smile begin to falter. The bright light that always shone in the miko's brown orb's faded while a dark glint worked it's way in. Kagome silently clenched her teeth as she never looked away from Sesshomaru's retreating form.

_'Stench? He thinks I stink?'_

Unknowingly Kagome's spiritual energy crackled dangerously across her skin, going not unnoticed by a certain powerful Daiyokai.

A small smile crossed his handsome features while he could have sworn every small creature around him stopped their chattering, giving him the blessing of pure silence.

_'The girl is very interesting, she shows absolutely know fear of me. How...stupid.'_


	6. Amusement

It was enough to harp on her about her cloths, but what was it that was so distasteful about her way of speech? Sure she stated a lot of places, objects, and phrases they never could understand; but it wasn't as if they were foreign to _her._ Her friends have been with her long enough to know she is adapted to her world more so than theirs and so can look past her way of talking, but why can't he?

_'Here I thought he was good at everything, it seems I finally found something that even Sesshomaru himself can't handle.'_

She slanted her eyes more as she watched the demon in front of her continue to eye her questioningly. He said nothing, but she knew he was berating her with his eyes alone. Accusing her of telling lies, while in reality she had told nothing but the truth.

"I'm telling you e_very _girl in my time goes to school and gets an education. Women walk _beside_ men and are treated as equals. We actually have rights and more of a meaning in life than just child bearing. Do you not see how hard I study?"

"Women are not a species in which intelligence is granted to. They are _only_ good for being pupped and nothing else."

Sango twitched her eye while the two men beside her paid her little mind, too entranced about the conversation between their friend and the Daiyokai. Kagome was silently glad that the children had fallen asleep long ago in case she would have to commit an act of suicide by wringing the demon lord's neck.

"Some women are even more intelligent then men and some men even want to _be_ women in a sense..."

That raised Sesshomaru's eye in wonderment.

"Ridiculous."

"It is no lie, but the truth! Some men have surgery to become a woman, plastic surgery would be what it fell under actually..."

"Plastic surgery? No such thing."

"I'm telling you there is! Gah your horrendous!"

Kagome was seriously contemplating giving in, but she was not about to let Sesshomaru win an argument against her. That would be just another thing he would gladly shove in her face while she was down.

"Your a hypocrite. Miko's are suppose to have honesty, yet it seems you wish to go down a different path...How are you untainted Miko?"

"Excuse me! I am _no_ liar and certainly not a hypocrite you ignorant dog! How dare you accuse me of such! I go home all the time to study for high school and I do not need your idiotic lack of sense for my my world!"

Red seeped into Kagome's cheeks while the flaring of her aura dared to slap Sesshomaru in the face. He tried to contain his smirk while he continued to watch her rant and rave until she was finally gasping for air. She was lucky he was in a good mood or otherwise he would have gladly put her in her place by killing her where she sat. Their audience were actually quite curious as to why he hadn't yet.

_'Of course I could simply allow the banter to die off, after all, I can indeed smell no deceit on her.'_

Kagome glared at his presence while her face created at least ten different expressions in less than twenty seconds. It seemed the girls sanity was on the line if she did not win the battle.

_'On the other hand...She is the most entertaining being out of the rest of her pathetic pack.'_

Kagome knew he was thinking and it worried her at exactly what his thoughts were about. Perhaps he had finally believed their petty argument was beneath him and so he will now put an end to it? The thought of course made Kagome quite relieved, since she knew if she didn't get her rest soon she would be up until the break of dawn.

_'Sesshomaru gives us less breaks than even Inuyasha! Having zero sleep would not do well for me...'_

"There is no school that is 'high' Miko. Do you take me for an imbecile like the half-breed?"

Kagome grunted as Inuyasha growled from behind, obviously irritated with his half-brother. Bowing to the forest floor, Kagome tried to her hardest to keep what little dignity she had left from drifting away from her. She knew going up against Sesshomaru's stubbornness was a mistake, but it's not like she hadn't ever played with fire before. Who knew the hundredth time would actually roast her rather than burn her.

_'He will be the death of me...Inuyasha wasn't fibbing after all...'_

"Did you fall asleep Miko? Humans surely do _need_ their rest."

With a roll of her eyes, Kagome tried her best to keep from growling.

_'Another trademark rubbed off from the dogs. He WILL pay!'_

Kagome eyed him thoughtfully before casting her eyes low to the ground again. While she was in turmoil, Sesshomaru looked almost bored. How was that possible?

"The school isn't high it is just called high school."

"Why call it high if it clearly is not?"

Sango yawned with disinterest while the others around her already started to settle for the night. Inuyasha continued to keep one eye locked, wondering just how long his brother would take before he finally admitted to his friend that he had been baiting her throughout their entire conversation.

_'Leave it to Kagome to forget the senses' a demon has. She'll feel like a complete idiot once she figures out that she had done nothing but waist her own time while Sesshomaru watched her torment herself for his own amusement.'_

"I didn't create the school system Lord Sesshomaru so how could I even answer that?"

"A school is a school, there is not a one system for them all. That is preposterous."

Inuyasha raised one brow at the two before finally deciding to tune them both out and follow the lead of his other two friends who were already getting settled for sleep. He'll just let her figure the whole thing out or just tell her in the morning. After all, it wasn't his job to get into it anyways.

"Are you kidding me? If you can't remember, I do live in another time different from you. It is very much possible since there is one full system that most public schools go by."

"Most? Why not all? I believe your world is quite confused...That or you just have no idea what you are even saying and so in turn, waisting my time."

"What?"

_'Either way, neither of them will be getting any sleep tonight. That is definitely for certain.'_


	7. Delicate

Kagome watched Sango eye her with saddened eyes as she continued to wash off the dry blood from the battle before. The battle wasn't the worse they had and she certainly wasn't in real bad shape, but while her back had been turned the scaly water yokai had decided to take the opportunity to destroy her entire school bag. Kagome silently thanked kami that none of her school supplies had been inside since she had accidentally left them at Kaede's hut, but her only change of clothes had been inside, leaving her with her torn, dirtied school uniform.

"I'm starting to think I am cursed..."

"Kagome! It's just a run of bad luck is all. Don't worry, we'll just get you something else to wear when we reach the village. That will make you feel much better!"

Kagome sent her friend a small smile before slowly lifting herself out from the hot spring. The cool wind hit her body hard, sending small shivers throughout her long spine. Grabbing for her pink towel, Kagome gave her friend a signal, telling her she'll be leaving early.

"I'll see you back at camp, I think I want to sleep early so I can wake up early. I really need to get those change of clothes quickly!"

Sango laughed harmlessly while Kagome gave her a teasing glare before completely walked back into the tall forest that surrounded them.

_'Next time I'll be sure to leave some clothes at Kaede's too. Maybe a pair at some nearby villages that we've stayed at? Something to ensure this to never happen again...'_

"If you have not noticed me by now you are even more untrained than I originally thought Miko."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks while she shook herself out of her thoughts. Raising a slim eyebrow at her intruder, Kagome questioned herself at how she missed the tall demon who stood just a few feet in front of her.

"I am not _that_ untrained, I just need a little more practice. Why are you here anyways?"

No answer.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you to my side of the woods?"

That just gave her a strange look, but at least it did get his attention.

"You have no way of dress."

Kagome nearly squealed as she ran behind a tree, completely flabbergasted on how she had forgotten that all that adorned her body was a measly short towel.

"That certainly doesn't mean you have any right to be here!" She shrieked.

Sesshomaru gave what sounded like an annoyed snort before walking towards the distraught female who stayed behind the tree's trunk. Kagome was so busy chastising herself that she missed most of his light steps before he became too close for her to run from. Sesshomaru stopped about a foot in front of her before even opening his perfectly shaped mouth.

"You have no way of dress. I believe this will be more suited to you rather than your usual revealing clothes."

Again he commented on her outfit being of a whores and this time she had absolutely no comment left for him. She tried hard to think of something smart to say, but Sesshomaru had left her speechless with the beautiful light purple and pink Kimono he had just handed to her. It felt of nothing but the finest of silk with beautiful detailed pink flowers with a contrast of purple and white. How could she come up with any insults for the Daiyokai when the gift he had given _her _of all people was so beautiful.

"I...um...Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, it's beautiful."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru watched closely as Kagome continued to marvel at the art work on the delicate piece of silk. She was so entranced that she absently stroked it's smooth outer interior while making soft cooing sounds. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if it was a good time for him to take his leave or simply watch the strange show.

"I'll change into it right away."

The small speech surprised him since he had believed she had forgotten his presence He merely nodded as he took that small declaration as his own dismissal.

"You will wear outfits from this world for now on. A woman of my pack will not be dressed in whorish clothes again or there will be punishments."

That grabbed Kagome's attention as she tore her eyes away from her precious present only to glare daggers at the retreating demon's backside. She hated how he always ruined a nice moment with his big annoying mouth.

_'He never misses a chance to insult me does he? Here I thought he was actually growing a heart...My mistake!'_

An infuriated growl reached the demon's pointed ears and Sesshomaru hated to admit that he felt almost proud at the sound. The human was learning and it pleased him to know he was one of the causes.

_'I guess you can teach a human a thing of two. Who would have thought?'_


	8. Show of Trust

'_Surprisingly it's a pleasant day today…So how did I get stuck watching the toad imp and two-headed beast for the majority of it?'_

Kagome sighed in annoyance as she continued to listen to Jaken ruin her day by shouting ridiculous demands at Rin while Ah-Un simply watched from the sidelines. Rin just giggled in ignorance while Jaken grew even more upset with her lack of understanding. Her kit watched the small scene by her side while glaring at the tiny demon for downgrading his new friend.

"Kagome-chan…Why does she smile when Jaken yells at her like that?"

Kagome smiled innocently at Shippo while she rubbed his head in a soothing motion.

"She's a carefree girl and so she pays little mind to commands if not given by Sesshomaru-sama. Jaken can yell all night long, but Rin will never take it to heart…"

"If I was Lord Sesshomaru I would have already left the imp along time ago. How dare he try to put her down!"

"I know Shippo…I know…"

Silence fell on the two as they watched a moment longer before Rin dismissed the angered toad and ran into the field of flowers humming all the while. Jaken's forest green skin mixed with a rosy tint before he finally gave up on his ranting and started to walk back towards the place where Kagome and Shippo sat.

"I do not understand human girls. They never listen!"

Ignoring Kagome's heated glare Jaken took a seat on the fallen trunk next to Shippo.

"I am so unlucky."

"Your unlucky? Your day is a cake walk compared to mine! You try listening to a angered imp all day, watching a careless child, while getting a stare down from mister grumpy scales. My day had never been more exhausting until you gays joined our group!"

"Hmph. You do not even know what you are talking about girl. I have to deal with whatever punishment my master decides to bestow upon me every time something goes a little wrong. At least you still walk away unharmed and untouched when my master is displeased...I however could never be that lucky."

Kagome couldn't think of a better comeback as Jaken lowered his gaze towards the ground. She had nearly forgotten the random kicks and swings Jaken got on a daily basis by his Lordship and suddenly became swollen with guilt from his distant gaze. Her heart truly went out to the annoying twerp.

"I don't even understand what I'm doing here. Usually when Sango and Miroku head back to Sango's village, I stay with Kaede or head home. Instead Inuyasha decides to do some brotherly bonding by following Sesshomaru with their patrols for Naraku while I act as babysitter. I just don't understand your ice Prince."

"You could never comprehend the actions of a yokai unless you grew up with them. Actions always speak more then words and since you are a creature who relies on speeches, you can never understand what is left unspoken."

Shippo kept quiet as Kagome looked to her kit for an answer and became saddened when his lips never parted. She looked back a Jaken who had seemed to grow irritated by her questioning stare.

"For some reason or another, Lord Sesshomaru trusts you. He had Ah-Un long before I even came in service to him and rarely lets him stray out of his presence. Since Rin had joined us it had been up to only me and Ah-Un to watch her on a regular basis. Lord Sesshomaru didn't even hesitate when he had decided to leave us in your care and that is showing a lot of trust and faith he has for you. Gah human's are just so stupid! Why am I even explaining all of this to such a pathetic girl?"

Kagome nearly felt dumbstruck as she listened to Jaken spit out a few more insults for her before taking his leave to retrieve Rin who had skipped a little too far for his liking. Shippo continued to be silent as he let the words seep through his adopted mother's mind.

"He…He trusts me?"

Of course it was a huge surprise since she was under the impression Sesshomaru could trust no one, but what Jaken had told her seemed to make sense. Rin was obviously important to the Inu since he nearly let his own beast out the last time she fell at the hands of Naraku. So…He trusted her?

'_Hm…But…When did this happen? How did I of all people gain such trust?'_

She wasn't sure why, but for just an instant, she became happy with the newly found information. It made her proud that she had gained Sesshomaru's trust even if she still did not understand what all of it fully meant. At least he couldn't ruin this small moment that had started to encase her beating heart.

"Human's are so insufferable! You stupid twit are you trying to get killed? Why if Lord Sesshomaru…"

Slowly the warmth began to die away as a small tick formed at the side of Kagome's forehead. Shippo could feel the air become tense as Jaken's voice became even louder with each new insult that fell from his pointed beak. Kagome was slowly getting ready to yell her head off at the toad imp as she silently wished she was anywhere but there.

'_I just can't get a moment of peace can I? I'm beginning to hate this era…'_


	9. Defense

Duck, run, duck, run. Kagome followed the commands as if her life depended on it.

_'In this case...it does!'_

Sesshomaru had graciously decided that it was time the miko became trained. However, his form of training was twirling around with a dangerous acid whip hurling it's way towards Kagome's backside. She didn't even have time to reach for an arrow seeing as the only method she could do was run for her life.

_'And avoid melting to death. Who ever gave him teaching credential's anyways? I certainly never wanted him as my sensei!'_

"You are to slow Miko. Do you wish to die?"

The words poured out so calmly that Kagome had to force herself to not retort with an ugly remark. Here she was drowning in her own sweat while he simply kept twirling around like an elegant ballerina.

_'Ah! Now I'm thinking of him in a pink tutu! Kagome you really need to stop thinking and do more running...That thing nearly got me!'_

"Are you seriously trying to kill me? I am _human_ Lord Sesshomaru, not demon. How can you even expect me to be able to defend myself against someone like you? The most I can do is dodge your attacks and even saying that I know your still not using your full strength and speed."

"Do you wish me to not go easy on you girl?"

The question nearly made Kagome's heart stop as fear embraced her. '.

"NO! If you even attempted that I would be history!"

_'Ironic enough...'_

"Hn. Yet you are still here and running."

_'As if I didn't just imply that! He's so cocky...'_

"Um, yeah. What's your point?"

That was a close call. Kagome nearly became face first acquainted with the glowing green rope.

_'Certainly don't need that type of acquaintance.'_

"If I wished you dead you would be dead. We have been at this for nearly two hours. You are...acceptable."

Almost as soon as Sesshomaru's last word fell from his lips, the whip recoiled away from Kagome's exhausted body and back into his hand, completely disappearing before her eyes. Missing one step from being overwhelmingly relieved, Kagome fell to the dirt clodded ground, thankful at a chance to rest. Sesshomaru said nothing to her as he decided to turn to leave.

"Why...Why am I acceptable?"

The question was said through labored breath and in a very soft tone, but it did not go unheard by Sesshomaru's sharp ears. He stopped for only a second as he answered her, assured that she could hear him clearly.

"Most humans' would have fell within a hour of my lesson and yet you went for twice as long. You complained little and followed your instincts to flee instead of fight. Few humans follow such unconscious commands and instead fall quickly to my deadly strength. Sometimes defense will bring you more victories than offense."

That earned him a raised brow as Kagome continued to watch his leave until he was completely out of her sight. She would never tell him that she was more impressed by his wise comment. Who would have thought the ruthless soldier would actually practice the art of defense? Here she thought he only did that before he finished with offense.

_'Save the best for last? Sounds more like him...but still...He seemed way to confident in his speech. Perhaps...he meant it?'_

Expecting someone to jump out at her screaming 'You just got punked!' Kagome continued to eye her surroundings. When no group of camera men jumped out at her or a laughing riot of groupies saying how much of a idiot she was for actually buying such crap from the terrible warlord, Kagome guessed Sesshomaru had actually meant his words. Which meant...

_'Wow...Lord Sesshomaru...He actually has a peaceful side? Hm...Who could have guessed that?'_


	10. Watching

Inuyasha watched from a high branch as his best friend and half-brother continued to argue over her cooking. Usually it was he who would be the one making comments for the special dishes she worked so hard on and yet…Here he was, in a tree, watching from afar as the two bickered and ranted over the small petty details at their picnic. He would lie if he said he wasn't the least bit jealous.

"Human food is already horrid, why must you make it worse?"

Kagome swore if he wasn't a head taller than her she would have already started to strangle his large neck.

"Horrid? Well I'm sorry that we don't eat our meat soaked in fresh blood. We prefer the cooked flavor!"

"I do not eat living humans, I am not a barbarian."

"…Living? Am I to suspect you eat them dead then? That doesn't make much difference…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Humans are dirty so only dirty demons could ever eat them and enjoy it."

"Oh how kind of you."

"This maybe dead human however" Sesshomaru spat as he held up a long piece of meat. " …repulsive."

"…It is called a hotdog!"

"So you enjoy the texture of dogs do you Miko?"

"Gah! Not an actual dog you sadistic jerk! It is made of many different meats like beef and pork…A weenie!"

"Hn. This Sesshomaru does not eat weenies Miko. However, I find it interesting you do."

Silence was followed by a shrill scream that echoed off many trees and hills, hurting the ears of the young hanyou male. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru had been teasing the young woman, intrigued by the responses in her actions and words. He hated how easily he could bait his friend and how alive his golden orbs became as she dangled from his hook. He knew it was only a matter of time before Kagome became aware at how his brothers eyes followed her every move day and night and how emotional he would become once they have their hourly talks. Only a blind man could miss it.

"Than again she just maybe blind. If I am lucky, she'll stay that way."

He watched on in dismay as Sesshomaru smirked at the now blushing Miko who still ranted and raved about how much of a jerk he really was. He had not clue as to why she had been blushing, but guessed it had something to do with their previous conversation.

"She's so naïve and innocent…He'll break her willpower and get her to submit if this carries on for much longer…I'll be sure to stop it before it ever gets that far."

Inuyasha made the small promise in his heart as the two pack mates carried on with their banter, completely unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching.

'_Sesshomaru…You bastard.'_


	11. Hide and Seek

"Why are you looking behind those trees? Just what is it you are hoping to find Miko?"

The baritone voice rang through the forest as if he owned it. Kagome sighed in aggravation as she knew just who could sound that arrogant.

"Sesshomaru I really do _not _have time to deal with you right now. If you must now I am playing a game with Rin and Shippo."

"Hn. That game would be?"

"It's called Hide and Seek."

"So you are seeking then?"

"No baka it's so obvious that I am hiding. Of course I'm seeking! Can you not see that?"

Turning around for one short moment Kagome shot the Prince a glare before turning back quickly to look behind and above more trees. Sesshomaru tried his hardest to not chuckle at her idiocy, but she was making it to difficult for him not to do so.

_'Some humans are just too stupid for their own good. I was hoping this one would be different, but it seems that is untrue...'_

Kagome tried to ignore the burning stare that Sesshomaru kept sending to her backside, but it was beginning to get a bit ridiculous.

_'Doesn't he have someone else to go bother?'_

"You do know you look totally stupid right?"

"On the contrary Miko. I believe that statement was meant for you and not I."

"Look I really do not have time for you right now so how about you run along so that I can finish this stupid game OK? You can go annoy someone else!"

"Hn. So you do not wish to know what I wanted to inform you?"

"Well lets see..."

Kagome stated as she dropped down off a small branch, hoping to get a better look at her surroundings.

"Last time you bothered me was last night when I was trying to have a nice soothing cup of tea by the lake. You had told me you wished to inform me about my so called 'hideous bag' being unneeded since you had a better and more pleasing way of carrying important equipment for travel. The night before that you wished to inform me about how to improve my 'unnaturally terrible' archery. So how about we just skip anymore unnecessary remarks OK? I think my ears need a break."

_'That and my temper before I ring his nice royal neck!'_

Sesshomaru frowned at the snappiness in the young woman's voice as she went back to what she had originally been doing. He didn't say a word as he turned on his heel and to Kagome's relief, left her to her musings.

_'Can't believe that worked...I should be more straight forward with him more often.'_

Kagome smiled slightly as her mood lifted a little with a new found determination entering her body.

_'Haha, OK guys, here I come!'_

OO

Walking back into the clearing, Sango and Miroku lifted their heads to the tall demon while Inuyasha did all he could to ignore his irritating brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru-Sama! Were you able to find Kagome-Chan?"

"Hn."

"Well that's a good thing. Sango and I were worried that she would end up looking for Shippo and Rin all into the night. She had already been at it for hours, but none of us were able to find her and since Inuyasha and her had just gotten out of a fight, he wasn't going to budge. Rin and Shippo had been so tired though and wanted to sleep early, but they had us promise we'd tell Kagome they were at camp. Thank you so much for helping our friend."

Miroku gave a slight bow in respect as Sesshomaru simply walked away until he reached his favored tree. Smirking silently to himself, he started to hone in on the moving aura of the Miko, feeling her frustrated annoyance from failing on finding the two sleeping children in the hut.

_'She won't come back here until night fall and then it would only be from fear that something had happened to the children. Humans truly are stupid creatures.'_


	12. Nighttime's Show

"Why do you look up at the stars every night? Is it a human thing?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the towering Lord of the West as she laid back down in the grass. She knew it was a matter of time before her silent night would be interrupted by Sesshomaru's consistent questions, she just didn't know how much longer of peace she actually had. He truly did like barging in when no other would dream to.

_'It's like he plans it. The jerk.'_

"Must everything be a human thing? I just enjoy the shines that the stars give off. It's just...beautiful."

Kagome's eyes grew wide in wonder as her breath nearly caught in her throat at the sight of the sky. Millions of stars outstretched before them as a small crescent moon hung in their center. It was gorgeous, majestic, and magical all at the same time. How she wished this view would stay the same forever, even in her own world.

"In my time, sights like this are rare and few in between. It's what most astronomers and astrologers wish to see, but know probably never will. Yet here I am, a normal everyday girl, seeing such a thing every night. It's amazing and truly unbelievable."

"You can say that all you wish, but you were incorrect on one part of your speech. In no cases are you, Kagome, a normal everyday girl."

It took but a few seconds for the words to fully register in Kagome's mind before her chocolate coated eyes darted from her peaceful scenery to the hunched over demon at the nearest tree. His eyes met hers while exchanging no explanation as to why he chose his choice in words, but it did not matter to her either way. He had already said what he wanted and there was no taking it back.

"You...you said my name."

"You do have a name do you not? Or would you like me to simply keep to your respective title?"

"No! I mean...erm...no. My name is fine."

Silence again took over the small clearing as Kagome finally was able to break away from Sesshomaru's gaze long enough to settle back down on the small patch of greenery. Her head was so clouded by the questions she wanted to ask him, but was to chicken to ever actually voice out, that she had never noticed his change in position. Instead of leaning against the large tree trunk where he was originally positioned at, he was now no more then about a foot away from the already half-asleep priestess. In fact if the demon's cold voice never floated to her not so alert ears, she probably would have fallen into a deep sleep never noticing their closeness until the breaking of dawn.

"I will admit they are nice to look at, from this view."

Kagome's heart beat quickened as she seen the Prince out of the corner of her eye. Sesshomaru never spared her a glance as he took up her recent watch and stared at the blanket of stars. She wanted to smile at the expression on his usually tense face, but seemed to be to tired to fully give him one he really deserved. So instead, she lowered her head back to the ground and closed her eyes fully, nearly meeting the gates to her dream world, but not forgetting to reply to him back in full.

"Hai. They are beautiful. Their lights are just breath...taking."

The last of the sentence left her as she fully became overwhelmed by sleep and Sesshomaru almost immediately switched his scenery to a more pleasant view. Kagome's breathing evened out as her chest rose ever so slowly before dropping back down again as she exhaled. To any passerby, the slumbering woman would have looked like any other pretty, but innocent girl. But to him?

"Yes...But not nearly as breathtaking as another, more rare and beautiful sight."

He knew his words would fall on deaf ears, but at that moment he could have cared less. Instead of waiting for a reply he knew would never come, the stoic master simply laid a certain way to where his hand was still at the hilt of his sword and his eyes keeping watch on the lovely miko of the future before him. He hated how just the sight of her made his demon growl in pleasure, but he knew it couldn't be helped. Whether he liked it or not, he was indeed his father's son.

_'_


End file.
